Adventures In Farming:Back to Jack
by The Age of Millennium
Summary: The next "Adventures in Farming" series based off of Harvest Moon DS. Jack and Celia are madly in love with each other but have a hard time expressing it. Jack finally decides to propose, but will life's challenges keep them apart?
1. Jack

Chapter 1: Jack

Author's Note:Hey guys! Sorry for the really long hiatus but I'm back. My skills have improved a lot, but sadly I'm having a little trouble with the story. Hopefully that won't last long because I want this "Adventure In Farming" to be just as good as the other one! In the meantime enjoy! And for the record, I don't have any problems with the other Valley Girls so don't get all defensive...R&R! Thanks!

* * *

><p>It was another cool autumn day in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Jack was out slaving away in the fields like always with the dream of marrying his best friend, and in his opinion girlfriend, Celia. The love of his life. Sure the other girls were nice, but they were just friends. Even though he had seen her gentle side, Nami was a little too tomboyish. Muffy was pretty, but wore a bit too much makeup and seemed vain at times. The way she always wanted to drag him out on a date bothered him too. Lumina was too childish, even though she was younger than everyone else. Plus, Rock had his eyes on her and the feelings seemed mutual despite how much he annoyed her. Last but not least, Flora was just...Flora. Now even though he like everyone even with their bad qualities it still wasn't enough to marry them. They were just friends and he couldn't even imagine seeing them as anything more. The only exception being Flora because her good intentions seemed to draw him in even when her cooking drove him out.<p>

To him Celia was different. Way different. She was hard worker with strong morals, really funny, sweet, and kind with a bit of a temper. And even though she was ill she had persevered. Sure he was worried about her illness and that she might get fat if he kept giving her cake but still he loved her just the same. No girl could compare to that in his opinion.

As he continued picking his spinach he looked up to see Celia walking towards him.

_That's unusual. _He thought as he walked towards her.

She realized she had been seen and started running towards him.

"Whoa, slow down there! No need to rush. But it's unusual to see you here." Jack said with a smile.

"Sorry Jack. I just thought that, since it's my day off that you would maybe like to go to the spring with me. That's all." she said.

Even though her face looked calm her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"Ah I see. That's right it is Monday..." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I can see that you still have a lot of work to do so I'll be leaving then." She started to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait, wait! Yeah I'll admit I'm not quite done yet, but that doesn't mean I don't want to go. Now it'll just take me a minute to finish so just wait here, okay?" he said with a smile. Celia spun around with a smile.

"Really? Well then...how about I help you?"

She walked over to the brown basket outside of his door and started putting yams inside of it.

He smiled and went back to picking the spinach. Once he finished he started picked yams. They both finished at the same time with their hands touching the final yam. They blushed. Jack pulled his hand away. Celia picked it and threw it in the basket.

"Well then...I guess we're done. Thanks for the help." Jack said with an awkward smile. Celia nodded.

"No problem. Well...I guess it's time to go." she said as she dumped the yams into the shipping bin and returned the basket. Jack followed suit with most of the spinach, stuffed the rest in his rucksack, then followed Celia to the pond.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon when Jack and Celia made it to the pond. Celia's breathing started to sound heavy and she immediately fell to the ground. Jack ran over to her.<p>

"Celi! You okay?"

Celia nodded but didn't say anything more. She beckoned for him to join her on the ground. There was no one else around and the pond seemed to sparkle with an unusual brilliance.

"It's so beautiful here. It's almost like I could stay forever. But then Aunt Vesta would kill me."

"Ha ha. Yeah so you'd better not. You always feel better when you come here, right?"

"Yeah I do. It's like this spring has some sort of power...I guess it's got something to do with the Harvest Goddess right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"You think she exists, right Jack?"

"I sure do."

"I'm glad. And...if she does...thanks Goddess. Thanks for making me feel better. And for all that you do."

Jack smiled, and all of a sudden he had an idea. He stood up and walked over to the big field with loads of flowers and rocks. He picked up two Red Magic flowers and handed one to Celia. Celia looked at him confused but she took it.

"What's this for?"

"An offering of sorts. Just trust me on this one. Take it and place it in the pond. It's not littering."

"Well...okay. If you say so." She got up and placed the flower in the pond.

"Like this?"

"Perfect." Jack stood up and did the same thing with his.

"There. This should be fine."

He smiled at their handiwork and then reached into his rucksack. Celia looked excited. The rucksack always contained great things. Cake included. Well she hoped so anyways. As luck would have it she was exactly right. He carefully pulled out a cake and handed it to her with a fork and a napkin. She tried not to smile but she was so happy she couldn't contain it.

"Cake! Oh Jack...you didn't have to. Seriously, you're going to get me fat."

He just smiled because the face she made when she was this happy made it all worthwhile. She blushed and put her hands on her face and looked dreamily at the cake.

_There it is. The "Yay I Get To Eat Cake Again" look._ He thought happily.

She dug in like always but it was kind of dainty like. It was also extremely adorable like giving her cake turned her into a five year old. He knew that it was kind of wrong for him to think that way about her but he couldn't help it. He loved her with all his heart and he wasn't about to let her get away. The blue feather was in his rucksack...but he couldn't give it to her. The Harvest Goddess wasn't back yet and he didn't have a bed for Celia to sleep in. He was getting the house expansion in a season or two in order to get one. He almost had all the materials but he hadn't decided what he was going to do with them. He needed another barn and chicken coop too. A pond wouldn't be bad either but it was costly. He also needed a basement and a bathroom for the long hall. More costly things requiring material. It all made his head spin and caused him to accidentally sigh. Celia looked up and stopped eating.

"What is it Jack?"

He blushed once he realized what he did.

"Oh n-nothing Celi! Nothing at all. I was just thinking about construction work from Gotz. I've got figure out what I'm going to do and it's frustrating. I'm sorry to have worried you." he said with a smile.

He then looked down at his watch with surprise.

"Geez, it's almost four! I'm sorry to cut this short Celi, but I've got to go!"

He reached for her hand and kissed it, then ran towards the farm as fast as he could.

Celia just blinked. Her face was red as she stared towards the direction he took off but quickly came back down to earth. She looked down sadly at the empty plate.

_Darn it! He left...and he forgot his plate. I'll have to return it to him later. It is late and I have to go home. _

She got up and started slowly towards Vesta's farm. When she got to the bridge, she turned around and smiled dreamily towards Star Farm before crossing.

_Jack...I'll see you again soon. I love you._


	2. Celia

Chapter 2:Celia

It was 5:30 am on another pleasant autumn morning. There weren't many days before winter and things were getting busier around Vesta's farm. Celia got up as quickly as she could and snuck downstairs to grab a broom. She crept back upstairs and swept her room. She then cleaned off her dresser and watered her plant. It was then 6 am and Vesta and Marlin were up. She went downstairs to greet the two and then started making breakfast.

"Celia, I'm making a special trip to town on Friday to wash the linen. So have yours ready when you wake up. That goes for yours too Marlin." Vesta said.

"Yeah, yeah." Marlin said nonchalantly.

"Celia what's for breakfast..?" he asked eager to change the subject.

"My special pancakes, bacon, eggs, and french toast." she said with a smile.

Marlin perked up when it came to Celia's cooking. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable. In fact, he was generally happier whenever she was around. They had always gotten along well and didn't fight often. Vesta had mentioned that to Jack once while the two were having a moment in the store.

Vesta was thankful to Celia for making her brother happier and for working so hard. She really appreciated having Celia around. That's why she always made sure Celia rested properly and didn't overwork herself. She really loved her and she wanted to keep her here as long as she could. She often wondered if Celia was going to go back to her parents which would make her sad. Especially when it seemed like she was so much happier here in the Valley. But there was one thing she was hoping for...that Jack would propose to Celia. That way Celia would be happy and she would stay here permanently. This way Vesta wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Although she would continue to worry anyway but not as much.

Before they could they could blink Celia had finished the meal and it was only 6:15. They all sat down to enjoy their hearty breakfast but Celia was staring off into space. Marlin looked worried but Vesta wasn't surprised. She understood exactly.

_I wonder what Jack is doing. _Celia thought as she moved the pancake around with her fork._ Probably watering the crops since it didn't rain today. He'll then take care of the chickens and livestock. Then maybe he'll go mining. But he did say he needed materials the other day so maybe he'll be looking for those. I wonder if he'll need lunch. Maybe I'll make him some...But I can't. But I can! I have to return that plate so maybe...But I'd better not. It's better if I just act natural and not seem...well not act like I'm his girlfriend or anything because I'm not. Sure I of think of myself that way but I know I shouldn't. Oh well...Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to make him lunch after all..._

Celia moaned after she was done rambling in her head. She couldn't decide what to do. Should she or shouldn't she make Jack lunch. Would he even eat it if she did? So many questions popped up in her head that she felt like it was about to explode. The table was silent until Marlin broke the silence by asking:

"Celia, are you feeling okay? You're not eating and you moaned a few minutes ago."

Celia blushed at this and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Totally fine! Ha ha...I was just wondering about something that's all. I'm sorry to have worried you Marlin." she said with a smile. Marlin blushed slightly at this.

"Oh no it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

With that breakfast was over, and Celia cleared the table after she finished eating. Marlin and Vesta had already gone out to the fields and she would be right behind them soon. She cleaned the dishes and put them aside. She then looked at Jack's plate and fork and washed those carefully. She had washed the cloth napkin the night before and put it outside to dry. It was still where she had left it and she put it over the dish before heading out to Star Farm.

"Aunt Vesta! I'm going to Jack's to return this. I'll be back in a minute!" she yelled. Then she ran across the bridge as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Jack was putting his materials on his shelf when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised because he wasn't expecting anyone at this time.<p>

"Coming!" he said as he closed the shelf and ran over to the door. It was Celia.

"Hey Jack. Umm...I'm...returning this from the other day. Thanks again for the cake." she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was just returning a plate. It shouldn't be nerve wracking but for whatever reason it was. But Jack was smiling at her. That made it better.

"Why thanks, Celi. But you know you didn't have to do that. I have lots of plates. I do appreciate it though." he said as he took it from her and placed it on his table.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat? I'm sorry the place looks so bad. I've been so busy..." he said with a sigh. Celia looked around his house and shook her head.

"Jack...you don't know how to clean do you?" she joked. He sighed again.

"I know...I'm sorry. Normally it would look better I'm just not used to having this much to do..."

"I was kidding silly. Here, I'll help you." she said as she picked up the broom from the corner and started sweeping.

Jack started to protest but Celia cleaned so fast he didn't have time to. She swept the floor with lighting fast speed and then started scrubbing his kitchen counter tops. She had only been here 10 minutes and his whole house was sparkling. Jack was speechless. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"What is it? It wasn't that dirty so it didn't take me that long. Don't look so surprised..." Celia said slightly annoyed with his expression.

But secretly she was happy.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I've never seen anyone clean so fast. You're amazing. I know it wasn't much for you but...it's a lot for me. Thanks so much Celia." Jack smiled at her so warmly that Celia almost broke out in tears but she composed herself. She had to hide her joy at all cost so she turned away from him just to be safe.

"Anytime. Now I should be getting back but...before I do. I want to ask you something. Would like it if...if I made you lunch."

Celia put her hands over her mouth but it was too late. She had already asked him. She was so embarrassed but at the same time she was brimming with curiosity. She felt her face turn red as she slowly turned around to see his reaction. To her surprise it looked like Jack was blushing too. But he was still smiling. She loved that smile.

"Umm...yeah. That'd be great. If it's not too much trouble. I know you have to get back and all but umm...lunch is handy for a guy like me."

Celia was ecstatic. She squealed slightly but made sure it was silent enough so Jack couldn't hear her. She opened the fridge carefully and looked at it's contents. It was well stocked with food grown on Star Farm. Although there wasn't a whole lot of variety, she gave Jack credit for all that was there. She knew how hard it was for him. And she admired how hard he worked each and every day. After some debating she decided to make him a sandwich and took out some vegetables, an egg, and some bread. She also took out a small bowl and starting making a sauce from Jack's perspective. He didn't know what kind of sandwich he was getting but he was grateful to get one at all. Before he knew it Celia was spooning the sauce out on the sandwich and had placed a piece of bread on top. She placed the sandwich in front of him along with a tall glass of vegetable juice.

"There you go! One healthy lunch fit for any great farmer. Now I'll just put my sauce back in here in case you want to use any." Celia said with a smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jack said.

Then he said a little prayer and bit into the sandwich. He stopped for a second to grin at Celia before swallowing and said:

"Wow Celi...this is the best sandwich I ever had!"

Celia was ecstatic. She loved that she had made him so happy, and was proud of herself for her fine cooking skills. But she couldn't celebrate because she had to get back to Vesta's. So she walked near the door and then turned back to Jack.

"I have to go now...but I'm glad you enjoyed the lunch. Maybe we can do it again sometime-" she said but Jack grabbed her steadily by the arm before she could finish.

"Hold on there...Before you leave I was um...well I was thinking...Since it's almost winter and it'll be cold soon I was wondering...maybe we could have a picnic on the beach. You know, since it'll be too cold later. But I know your busy so if you can't then that's fine." Jack's face fell with his last statement.

Celia blushed at his offer. But she thought it over and nodded to him.

"How about Friday? I'll make the lunch but you bring something as well. Vesta will be gone so I'm sure I can get away then. Around noon."

Jack expression changed instantly.

"Yeah that's great! So, um...I'll see you there then."

"Yeah I'll see you then." Celia said as she walked out the door and back towards Vesta's farm.

* * *

><p>Later on that night Celia could only think about Jack while she was wrapped up in her purple comforter. She still hadn't come back down to earth from her "lunch date" with him. It had affected her work as well as the rest of the day, but she was so out of it she didn't seem to notice.<p>

"_Wow Celi...this is the best sandwich I ever had!" _

"_You're amazing." _

"_I know it wasn't much for you but...it's a lot for me." _

"_Thanks so much Celia."_

"_Thanks."_

His phrases echoed in her head over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore and squealed into her pillow so she wouldn't wake anyone. She had never felt this way about anyone else. She knew for sure that she loved Jack. She just couldn't tell him. Hopefully he would return her feelings...or figure it out himself eventually. But he was kind of dense so that thought was depressing and she hoped their feelings were mutual one day. She prayed every night that one day he would come to her with a blue feather. She knew she wanted to marry him and no one else. The other guys in the Valley didn't compare to Jack and there really wasn't anyone desirable in town either. The town prospects were better than the Valley's since the guys were younger there and quite frankly more attractive, but most of the time Celia didn't care about that. She just wanted someone who understood her and could overlook her illness. After all she was getting better and it wouldn't prevent her from having kids or being a good wife in general. She knew it wouldn't. Hardy even said himself she was getting better all the time.

While knowing all of this she knew her chances were slim. Jack was friendly with everybody and didn't seem to favor any of the girls openly. She did have to admit he seemed to visit her the most but she figured it was to make sure she was feeling okay. That wasn't going to stop her from praying though. There was a small rumor going around that Jack had made up his mind about who he was going to marry but no one knew if that was true or not. Celia thought that wasn't true. Someone had to know. She just hoped he would choose soon so the anticipation wouldn't eat away at her any longer.


	3. Picnic & Proposal on the Beach

Chapter 3: Proposal/Picnic on the Beach

Today was Friday the 30th and Jack awoke with delight. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in his usual farm attire. He then rushed over to the kitchen only to stop in his tracks since he had no idea what he wanted to make. Normally he would just make a cake but he figured Celia might have that covered. So he decided to mix it up a little. He fixed a cake but used chocolate filling instead of the fruit. He then took out the nachos he bought from the supermarket, melted some cheese and added in the sauce Celia made for him the other day. He tasted his new concoction and then smiled. He was extremely pleased with his results and he was sure Celia would too. He cleaned up quickly and then ran outside to start on his daily chores.

* * *

><p>Celia woke up at the exact same time Jack did. She had a huge grin on her face as she sprung out of bed. She had been up earlier to fix their lunch so she was surprised she wasn't tired. She climbed downstairs to greet Vesta getting ready to go into town.<p>

"Now Celia, Marlin be good while I'm gone now. I'll be gone a while since I intend to do some shopping while I'm there. Celia, don't forget to double check the stock and clean up the house. Marlin help Celia out." Vesta said with a smile before she went out the door. Celia ran after her and yelled:

"Bye Aunt Vesta have fun and be safe! Oh, and is it alright if-"

She didn't get to finish as Vesta cut her off abruptly to yell back:

"If it involves Jack then yes. Have fun alright."

Celia smiled and ran back inside and started cleaning the dishes. Marlin watched her carefully before asking:

"So Celia, is there anything you wanted to do today?"

Celia kept cleaning. Marlin was wondering if she didn't hear him but she replied:

"Yeah, I'm going somewhere with Jack today."

Marlin snapped.

"WHAT? No you're not. I won't allow it! Vesta wants me to take care of you and-"

"And Vesta said 'If it involves Jack then yes.' So it's obvious that she trusts Jack. And..." She paused to turn around and face him.

"...and I wish you would too! I don't know why you get so moody whenever I mention Jack! He's a great guy and works just as hard as we do. And he's running the ranch all by himself...It gets hard for him. Show him some respect." Celia said with an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips.

Marlin didn't know what to say that. All he knew is that he was angry that Celia was spending so much time with Jack. And he didn't like how Jack would come over frequently while Vesta and Marlin were still in the shop. He knew the visits weren't long and most likely to make sure she was okay. But still it bothered him. After all...he loved Celia with all his heart. He didn't want to hurt her...or lose her. Especially not to that Jack.

"...Do what you want Celia. I'm sorry I upset you. Jack is a good guy. I'll admit that." Then he walked away with a slightly sad expression.

Celia was sorry she had yelled at Marlin but it needed to be said. Besides, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her day. She would apologize to Marlin later. But for now she had chores to do.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 and Jack was finished with his chores. He was once again putting materials away on his shelf and had just ordered another chicken coop. He grabbed his basket filled with the snacks he made, including the additional milkshake he had thought of, and went outside. He pulled out his teleport stone and placed it around his neck. He thought of the beach and suddenly he was right beside the ocean with the waves at his feet. He walked toward the beach towels under the umbrella with a slight uneasiness. No one was here and normally Rock, Takakura, and Nami would be. He wasn't used to the silence. All the more reason he wished noon would come so he would no longer be all alone.<p>

* * *

><p>At 11:20 Celia walked back inside the house and looked at the clock. She then grabbed her picnic lunch and ran across the bridge as fast as she could. She wanted to be there early. She slowed down as she got to Daryl's house. She needed to conserve her strength so she wouldn't collapse as soon as she got there. Nothing ruins a date more than collapsing as soon as you get there. Turtle Pond was on her right and she could see where grass blended into sand. She had finally reached the beach and it didn't take as long as it usually did. Celia composed herself the best she could and started power-walking her way towards the beach towels. But upon closer inspection a someone was already there. Someone with a blue hat. She knew that hat anywhere. Jack had beat her fair and square.<p>

Jack turned around quickly when he thought he heard faint footsteps on the sand. It was Celia come to rescue him from his loneliness. He smiled at her. She smiled back and jogged towards him.

"Hey now. What did I say the other day?" he called out towards her.

"Don't worry about me. I feel great today." she said as she sat down beside him.

"Now, whose ready for lunch?" Celia said with a smile. Jack nodded.

"You bet! Collecting materials can really make a guy hungry...Plus I can't wait to try your cooking again." Jack said. His voice faded a bit as she said the last bit and Celia could have sworn he was blushing.

"Oh Jack...stop it. But thanks. I enjoy cooking for someone who enjoys it so much." she said trying to sound nonchalant but her face said otherwise.

"Now today's lunch is..." Celia paused as she began to pull things out of the basket.

"...fruit sandwiches, apple or grape juice, roasted corn with seasoning, mashed potatoes, and a small apple tart."

Jack stared at the feast in disbelief. He hadn't had a meal this big since...since Kai's Beach Buffet opening. And that was almost two seasons ago. He thanked Goddess for this girl.

"Well it's not as impressive as what you have but I brought..." Jack said as he too began pulling out things from his basket.

"...milkshakes, nachos with a special cheese sauce I made by using your sauce, and cake with a chocolate filling."

Celia was bright red at mention of her sauce. She didn't think he would actually use it in a recipe or anything. She was quite honored. The best part was the cake with chocolate filling. She figured Jack would bring a cake, but not like this.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in, shall we?" Jack said with a smile as he grabbed a plate from the bottom of Celia's basket. Celia nodded and they both started filling up their plates.

"These nachos are AMAZING!" Celia said as she dipped another one into the sauce.

"Thanks, so are these potatoes! They're cooked to perfection. And the butter has melted on them just right." Jack said as he piled more potatoes on his plate.

* * *

><p>After desert was almost over, Celia looked down at the last of her milkshake with a smile. Jack was finishing off the cake and it made her wonder when was the last time Jack had an actual meal. She was too afraid to ask so instead she said:<p>

"You know...it's funny. I haven't had a milkshake since I was a kid back in the city. Mom used to get them for me when I was feeling better, but was still too sick to go outside and play. It always cheered me up. I forgot about that until you made this for me today...so thank you Jack." she said with a sincere smile.

Jack smiled back.

"You're welcome, but I should be the one thanking _YOU._ I haven't had a meal this good since Kai's stand back in the summer. The only time I get anywhere near that is when I go mining, but I run out of both food and stamina so quickly it feels like all I've been eating is air. So I can't thank you enough for this meal." Jack said with a smile. Celia looked away and turned bright red.

"Well if that's the case...then maybe I should bring you lunch more often. Farmer's need to eat." she said bashfully.

Jack smiled again.

"I'd love that, but it'd be too much trouble. Besides, I manage." Celia frowned.

"Jack..."

He sighed.

"Look...if it would make you feel better...then every once in a while it's okay." Jack grumbled.

His face was beet red. Celia smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh thanks Jack..." she said before she quickly let go of him.

Whatever color Jack regained he lost because he was redder than ever after that hug. Celia was too and seemed paralyzed from the shock of what she had actually done.

"W...w...well...umm...if we're done here then umm...I should probably get back." Celia said as she started to clean up.

Jack nodded slowly. Then he too started packing his basket, but not without spacing out a bit.

_Now, NOW is the time Jack! Now is what you've been waiting for. Why you invited her here. And if you don't do it now she'll never know and you could lose her. So what are you waiting for you big sissy? _

Jack took a deep breath. He looked out at the ocean and then back at Celia.

"CELIA."

She jumped.

"Y-yes! What is it?" she looked slightly alarmed.

"Well umm...I...I've got something to tell you and um...you see it's the reason why I asked you here. I umm...I wanted to tell you that..." his voice trailed off as he was digging into his rucksack.

"Yes?" Celia said as she crawled toward him. Her eyes were full of wonder.

He pulled out the blue feather but hid it behind his back before she could fully see what it was.

"I...I wanted to umm...I wanted to ask you...I mean tell you..I mean..." Jack fumbled around. He wasn't sure how to tell her this. But he had already made up his mind. He pulled out the blue feather while saying:

"Celia, will you marry me?"

Celia just looked at him. She thought she was going to cry she was so happy. But before she could say anything Jack covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't say anything yet and let me explain something. You see...I'm not quite ready to marry you. Not in the physical sense. I don't have another bed yet, and my house isn't big enough to start a family in. But I am working hard on that. That's why I've been collecting these materials. There's also something else I have to do before I get married. And I can't tell you what it is, but I reassure you it isn't anything bad. I hope to be able to tell you one day. So please...until I can provide for you...for us...can you wait? Can you wait on me? Please...that's all I ask. If someone else comes along and you want him instead that's fine. But all I ask for you is to try. Because I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I don't want anyone else. I think I've loved you since the day I met you. You're smart and pretty and kind and...and just amazing. And if you were ever worried about your illness...I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll pay for whatever you need and make sure that you continue to get better."

He then removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her hand. He started to get up but she yanked his pants leg so hard he was forced to sit back down. She then did something that surprised him. She lunged forward and kissed him on the lips. He felt his face go red and he closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while before she released him. Their eyes met.

"Celi...why'd you..?" Jack started but Celia cut him off.

"You told me not to speak. So I didn't. I hope that I still managed to get my feelings across to you though." she said with a smile. He ran his fingers through her bangs. It was a terrible habit of his. But this time, Celia didn't seem to mind at all.

"You did Celi...you did." he said with a smile.

He put his forehead on hers and they made out as the autumn wind whipped around them. The sky was changing as the late afternoon was approaching. As they kissed, a good season's worth of tension was finally released. All was as it should be. A new tension was building up between them they didn't dare do anything more. Just because they were engaged didn't mean they could go crazy on the beach. So for now Jack settled for putting his hands on Celia's waist, and Celia settled for wrapping her arms around Jack's broad shoulders.

* * *

><p>It was almost 3:00 as Jack and Celia walked to the beach entrance. Jack let go of Celia's hand and stopped behind her. Celia turned around.<p>

"What is it Jack?"

"You won't tell your folks will you Celi?" Jack said worriedly.

"Well...no I suppose not. We're not getting married right now so..." Celia said with a sigh. Jack smiled.

"Thanks Celi. I know it's hard for you..." Jack said with a smile. He squeezed her hand. Celia smiled back at him.

"So...no one gets to know I'm your...you know? Not even the other girls..."

"No, no one. I won't do anything. And I'm sure you won't either. But like I said..."

"Don't worry about a thing Jack. I'll wait for you."

With that said Celia ran ahead of him and yelled back:

"I'll see you tomorrow then Jack! I'll have lunch ready!"

"Sounds good!" he said before he took the other path back towards Star Farm.


	4. Flashback Part 1

Chapter 4:Flashback, Part 1

Author's Note:Okay so this chapter is basically flashbacks that I based off of Celia's heart events in HM DS. I write the flashbacks differently though, in order to distinguish them from the regular text. It's almost like a play...but not really. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Celia couldn't sleep. Like usual she was thinking about Jack. She still couldn't believe that soon they would be married when Jack had everything he needed to maker their lives easier. She was also wondering if Jack would be able to catch a fish for his lunch tomorrow. If he did she had promised to make him her special fish stew.<p>

In the past she wouldn't have done anything like that. He wouldn't have either because he didn't work at all. She remembered how when he did start working she didn't pay him much attention. The playfulness in his tone earlier reminded her of that and the night she accidentally broke Vesta's favorite plate.

* * *

><p><em>Boo!<em>

_WAAAAH! _

_**Plate crashes to floor**_

_Oops...I'm sorry Celia.._

_Jaaccck...now look what happened!_

_I'm really sorry-_

_**Door opens as Vesta walks in**._

_What's wrong? Why did you two turn white all of a sudden?_

_Celia...tell the truth._

_Well...okay. You see Jack came in and he snuck up behind me..._

_I did it half-jokingly since we've become friends. I had no idea she was washing your favorite plate. And then she...kind of dropped it. I'm sorry Vesta._

_I'm really sorry Aunt Vesta I should have been more careful._

_So **THAT'S** what this is all about! Well don't worry about it. No one was hurt,so no harm done. Just be careful about pranks like that in the future Jack. It might not always turn out so agreeable. Now hurry and clean it up before someone gets hurt Celia._

_**Vesta leaves.**_

* * *

><p>Celia didn't even realize she had feelings for him then. He just came to visit her every so often and they became good friends. Good enough friends he thought he could scare her and it would be okay. Then suddenly her feelings started to change and she found herself running after him on her day off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jack! Jack! Wait up...<em>

_**Jack stops.** _

_Hey Celia! I'm sorry I didn't see you! Are you alright?_

_Yeah...I'm fine...You're just really fast that's all. I just wanted...to ask would you...like to go to the spring with me? Since we're both going up there and all..._

_Sure! Sounds like fun! But are you up to it? You look a little pale._

_I'm fine! Just not used to running that fast is all. Come on let's go! I'm glad you decided to come with me._

_**At the Spring...**_

_Jack, you know the story about the Harvest Goddess, right?_

_Yeah I do. Some people don't believe in it though._

_I know, but I do. Is that weird of me...?_

_No! Not at all. I believe in it too._

_Really? That's the first time anybody else has agreed with me. Vesta and Marlin both laughed at me._

_Aww...I'm sorry to hear that._

_You know...I've been sickly since I was a kid so I haven't gone out much...But as I get older I feel better. Vesta's been letting me work on the farm more and more. But I still get sick sometimes. Marlin too, but I'm worse than he is. So I come here to pray. I pray that my illness will go away and that Marlin's will too. That way we can both be healthy and enjoy our lives. I also pray that our farm prospers...and I've been praying for yours too. But that's silly isn't it?_

_No, I don't think so. You keep coming here to pray and you keep getting better right? And you've told me before that Marlin's getting better too. So I think that it's working. Keep at it Celi. ...By the way, can I call you that?_

_Normally I'd say no...but it has a nice ring when you say it. So...yeah. _

_Great. And thanks for praying for my farm. I appreciate it._

_No problem! Thanks for listening to me. It's time for me to get back, and I'm sure you've got more farm work to do yourself. I'll see you later, okay?_

_Alright, you be careful getting home._

* * *

><p>He was such a gentleman. Sure he slipped up every now and then but nobody's perfect. She sure wasn't. And he accepted her for who she was. Not many people do that outright like he did. She really loved him for that. Plus he was nice to everyone. Even Murrey who would occasionally steal the food he got from Kai's stand. She thought of another moment where she almost told him she liked him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Good evening Celi.<em>

_Jack! How are you? Did you need something or did you just come for a visit?_

_No, I'm just visiting again._

_Well then, just relax. You work so hard everyday. You deserve a break._

_Thanks a lot Celi. _

_**Jack sits down**_

_You know, I never told you but I really like the atmosphere at your farm. In fact I love it. Would you mind if I visited sometime? _

_No not at all. You're free to visit whenever you like._

_Thanks Jack. Has anyone ever told you you're a lot of fun? Don't give me that look! It' s true. Whenever you come over I have so much fun that I lose track of the time. And umm...Jack...I.._

_**Celia blushes**_

_Yeah Celi?_

_Umm...never mind._

…_.Okay. Why's your face so red? Oh no...do you have a fever?_

_What? Is my face red? I'm not sick so don't worry about me!_

* * *

><p>That moment was quite embarrassing but everything turned out all right. Celia had finally received her feather that she slept with under her pillow. No one was going to take it from her-And no one was going to find it for that matter. After all she had promised Jack to keep it hidden.<p>

As happy fantasies about her future swirled around in her head, Celia nodded off to sleep.


	5. Bitter Work

Chapter 5:Bitter Work

Author's Note:Good job Avatar:TLAB fans! The chapter _**is**_ named after the episode "Bitter Work" from the show. I thought it was fitting considering what the chapter was about. If you don't know what I'm talking about that's alright. I've also updated the first few chapters of the story so you can check those out too. Enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

><p>Winter was finally here in Forget-Me-Not-Valley and it was the coldest one to date. Since there were no crops for Jack to harvest he used that time to soak in the hot spring and collect more material.<p>

It was only 10 am and Jack had already smashed most of the rocks in the Valley. He was tired but he knew he had to keep going. He needed to work hard so he could get the house ready for Celia. Unfortunately, the only rocks left were the huge ones near the mine. The wild animals played on them occasionally. Jack knew his hammer probably couldn't break those. But he had an idea. If he could wedge his mystrile hoe into a crack he could then use his hammer to break the large rocks apart. He also could cut them apart with his "Legendary Sword" he had received when he reached the bottom of the mine over the summer. But he wasn't so sure he should be carrying that around the villagers. He knew that might make some of them uneasy so he decided to stick with the hoe then hammer method.

He went up to the rock in the middle and began sticking the hoe into the crack. It was hard because the water had already frozen in them so he had to chip the ice away before the hoe could fit. Then he hammered away at it. He tried to be gentle for fear of breaking his hoe because he had no way of getting a new one. It was tiring him out fast and he wasn't making much headway. But he promised himself he wouldn't give up. So he pounded away. An hour had passed and he finally got the rock to break apart. He then pounded those into smaller pieces and put them into his rucksack. One rock down, two to go. He was breathing heavily and the sweat was pouring down his face like it was a hot summer day. Suddenly he found himself on his knees gasping for air. The snow felt soothing as it melted through his overalls and became water on his legs. Sleep slowly crept over him but he suddenly forced himself up. Slowly he unbuttoned his wet shirt and took it off but left the overalls on. His breath slowed down a little and he picked up his hoe to repeat the process.

* * *

><p>Celia was walking from her house to the mine to make a special delivery. She had vegetables ordered by Flora to make food. And Flora didn't order their vegetables often. Probably because the supermarket was quicker and she forgot to make meals at times. Personally Celia didn't care just as long as the customers were happy. She remembered Jack said something about mining so she hurried along the path with hopes of seeing him. Sadly, Flora and Carter said they didn't know where he was.<p>

"He was out there a few hours ago. We heard him pounding rocks outside. It's not unusual." she said as she took the basket from Celia.

"She's right. But he hasn't been here to mine today. It's kind of a surprise since he said he'd be here more last season." Carter said.

Flora nodded as she tried to hide her displeasure. She had really grown fond of Jack and thought he was a real pro at excavating.

Celia shuffled her feet a little and sighed.

"Well...thanks guys." she said with another sigh before she left.

"Wait! You forgot your basket Celia!" Flora said as she yelled after her. Celia turned around and smiled.

"It's fine. I don't need it back right away. We have more." But Flora shook her head.

"No, no. That won't do. I know your busy and you need all the resources you have! It won't take me but a minute to put this inside the tent..." Flora said as she ran to the tent. Celia shook her head but decided to go along with it. She started to go inside the tent but Flora dashed right back out with the empty basket.

"There you go Celia! And thanks so much for the delivery. I didn't have time for the supermarket and your vegetables are better than theirs." she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Flora. And I understand. Just don't let Karen hear you say that." Celia said with a small smile. Flora laughed and ran back to the excavation site.

Celia turned around to go back home but something in the distance caught her attention. It was an oblong lump of snow near the giant boulders. She squinted as she walked closer towards it.

_I could almost swear that...that it looks like a person._ She thought to herself. As she got closer she could make out clothing. It was indeed a person.

_Could it be...?_ she thought as she ran over to him and knelt in the snow. Her guess was right. It was Jack. She felt his face. It was stone cold. She panicked as she put his hands on his chest desperate for a heartbeat. She finally found one and started to calm down. She dug him out and did her best to lift him up. It took her quite a while and she was tired from the endeavor, but she knew she didn't have time to go get help. Even if she did run to get Carter she was afraid that by the time they got there Jack would already be gone. He couldn't be left alone in this cold. So she leaned him against the rock and took off her orange bandanna. She tied it around his neck. She then took off her shawl and wrapped it around his broad shoulders. It was in probably in vain, but Celia still felt like this might help keep Jack a little warmer. Next she picked up his shirt and placed it in the empty basket. It was time to go. She had already been out there too long.

* * *

><p>It was about 15 minutes after this that they arrived at Vesta's. Celia flung open the door and dragged Jack up the stairs as best she could. Her shoulder ached from his weight but she didn't give in until they were in her room. She then slowly let Jack drop to the ground as she bent down to check on him again. She still felt a pulse but it was getting slower. He had put up a good fight but his time was running out. Celia ran to the dresser and pulled out a spare blanket. She put it on the ground next to her bed. Then she took off Jack's shoes and his overalls since they were ice cold and soaking wet. She leaned over him and wiped him off with a spare towel she had in her room. It was the first time she had seen his body up close like this. She blushed since he was so handsome and well built. Although, he was still pretty scrawny. But it didn't matter to her since she was marrying him for him. She quickly pushed those thoughts away as she moved Jack onto the blanket and wrapped him up. She then put her hands back underneath the blanket and quickly yanked his boxers off. Then she threw them in the corner with his overalls. This way it was less embarrassing, but not by much. Finally, she took the blanket and rubbed it against Jack's skin to help him warm back up. Slowly, Jack's color was starting to return to his face. She could breathe easy now.<p>

Suddenly Celia felt the full strain of her actions. She noticed how heavy her breathing was and that her chest felt like it was on fire. Her heart rate increased dramatically and her shoulder felt like it was going to fall off at anytime now. Then she fell to her knees and started coughing profusely. Her body was falling apart fast and she hadn't even called Dr. Hardy yet. She forced herself up and ran downstairs. The room started spinning as she nearly toppled over.

_NO! Not yet! Not NOW! Stupid body...hold on for just a little longer. If Jack can do it...why can't I?_ She thought as she yanked open the door and ran as fast as her body would take her to Dr. Hardy's office. There was no guarantee he was going to be there but she was determined to find him. Her legs started burning and she realized her body was slowing down as she passed the path to the Goddess Pond.

_Come on! You're almost there Celia...almost there. Just a little farther...I can see the clinic right now._

* * *

><p>Dr. Hardy was looking over his medical records as Celia burst through the door. Her face was ghostly pale, her eyes, red with fatigue and pain added to the mix. Her hair looked like a lion's mane the way it poofed out in every direction since there was no bandana to help keep it in check. Hardy had never seen her look this frazzled in all of her time there. He knew something was wrong before she even said anything and he also knew it was a matter of time before the poor child collapsed.<p>

"HARDY!" Celia gasped as she ran over to him and fell to her knees. She grasped his coat desperately as she tried to explain the situation. But she was out of breath so it came out in raspy, broken lines.

"Hardy...Jack...passed...in snow...at my house...needs help..."

But that was all she could get out before she passed out cold. Hardy had gotten the message. He needed to hurry but first he needed to tend to Celia. He undressed her and put her into one of his hospital gowns. He then put her to bed and put a cloth on her head. She had a slight fever but the rest of her body felt stone cold so he put more logs on the fire before he went over to Vesta's Farm.

* * *

><p>Celia awoke frantically and looked around the room. She remembered. She had told Hardy about Jack and then passed out She pulled the cloth off her head and redressed. Her clothes were now dried from being hung over the fire. Once again she yanked open the door and ran back to the farm. Her legs and chest started burning again but she ignored it. She saw Hardy walking back from the farm and ran past him.<p>

"Wait Celia! You SHOULDN'T be running!" Hardy called after her.

"Sorry Hardy, but I can't slow down!" Celia said as she ran through the door and up the stairs. Vesta was already there and she looked surprised to see Celia.

"Celia?! What are you doing here? Doc said you collapsed!" Celia knelled on the other side of Jack.

"I did...but I couldn't stay away. I ran here as fast as I could...Is he okay?" Celia said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah, Doc said he'll be just fine. But he has hypothermia so he'll probably need to be in bed for a couple of days until he's fully rested and all warmed up." Vesta said with a nod.

"Celia...you saved Jack's life. I'm proud of you."

Celia just smiled.

"I didn't do much." she said modestly.

"Now that isn't true Missy." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Hardy standing there.

"Celia, I thought you deserved an explanation. Although you would've gotten it faster if you had stayed at the clinic. You see Jack was going into a more severe state of hypothermia when you found him. If you hadn't wrapped your clothes around him he would've been a goner by the time you had brought him here. Although, that was a feat itself with a person of such weak stature as yourself. Even though the clothes didn't provide much heat it provided him with enough in order to make sure he stayed alive. So good job with saving farmer boy there, Celia. He'll been in bed the next couple of days but should be back on the farm in no time thanks to you. But you also need to rest! You not only passed out from exhaustion, but you also kick-started your illness back up. You've got to be more careful if you want the effects to be permanent. Not to mention that you were probably close to having hypothermia yourself!"

Hardy looked closely at Celia after his speech was over. Celia just looked away and blushed. She was happy for his praise, but upset at herself for being so rash. It didn't matter at this point though. She was fine and so was her fiancee. They only had one more obstacle to overcome...Marlin.

Marlin wasn't happy that Jack had to stay the night but he could put up with that. What he couldn't put up with was that Jack was staying in Celia's room.

"That's indecent! I don't see why he can't stay downstairs with us! There's plenty of room on the floor." he said angrily.

"You're so inconsiderate! It's warmer upstairs and there's more room for him to spread out. There's no room out here and the floor is twice as cold as upstairs. Besides, Celia and Jack are responsible people. Nothing's going to happen if that's what you're REALLY concerned about." Vesta said angrily.

That was the end of that. Marlin had lost. He kept trying to argue but Vesta wouldn't budge. Celia was quite happy about the matter though. This way she could keep looking after Jack. She hadn't moved from his side. With the exception of going to the bathroom and back, that is. She didn't want anything to happen without her being there. It was worth it because as she was wiping off Jack's brow he woke up.

"...Celi? What are you doing here? Wait...why am I in your room?"

"JACK!" She hugged him tightly.

"Oww..." he moaned. She quickly released him.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy your awake...oh Jack..." She couldn't finish her statement due to the tears that had built up. Jack slowly moved his arms from underneath the covers and pulled her down into a hug.

"Oh Celi...Celi I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you cry like this. But the last thing I remember was pounding rocks outside the mine...then I was here." he said sadly.

Celia got up and told him of the day's events from when she found him, to what the doctor said. Jack listened earnestly and then was quiet for a moment. Then, to Celia's surprise Jack pulled her down again and kissed her passionately. He let her go and then looked in her eyes lovingly with tears forming in his.

"Oh Celi...you're amazing, you know that? Thank you...Thank you so much for saving me. I mean it...I promise Celi when we're married I'll make you the happiest woman alive. Not that I hadn't intended to do that anyway but still..."

Celia smiled at him, but then broke into a coughing fit causing Jack to fidget.

"Well...I'm happy I saved you but...I paid a price. I...Hardy told me that I kick-started my illness back up due to my constant running and...well pulling you here since I'm not very strong." Celia told him with a sad smile. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Oh Celi..." He balled his hand into an angry fist.

"This is all my fault...If I had just gone home and waited to collect more materials instead of going all He-Man on the giant boulders you'd still be-"

Celia kissed him to prevent him from saying anything more.

"Jack...there's no point in beating yourself up. What's done is done, and besides...this may have happened anyways. Better now than later I think...and it gives me more incentive to be careful since I'm engaged and all."

Celia smiled happily, despite the pain in her chest. Jack was starting to see it in her face and grasped her hands.

"Please Celi...be careful from now on. I promise, I will too. You're too precious to me..."

"You're too precious to me too Jack."

Their eyes met and they kissed one more time before Celia declared it was time for bed. Jack just smiled and waved her away to get changed. She started to take her clothes with her to the bath but Jack protested.

"You don't have to go through the trouble. I won't look. Promise."

Celia blushed, then nodded. When she came back he was facing the wall away from her causing her to smile. It was quite agonizing for him to be in that position, much less not to look, but it was worth it to keep him in her good graces, especially after being saved by her. After she was through she knelled beside him and he returned to his former position with a great sigh.

"Did that hurt Jack?"

"No...I'm okay. You're pretty in your nightgown by the way."

Celia just blushed.

"Oh Jack...you perv."

"Not like that. But I meant what I said. You look really pretty Celi." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Celia was in a sheer, pink nightgown with a floral pattern. It had spaghetti straps which she constantly had pull back up, much to her annoyance. Blushing furiously at his complement she desperately tried to change the topic.

"So...feeling sleepy yet?"

"Nope...You can go first." he said with a smile.

"I can't. I need to look after you. It's my job and all..." she protested.

"I'm fine...really. You need to rest too."

"But I don't want to leave you up alone all by yourself."

Jack shook his head and groaned. He suddenly had an idea which caused him to blush. He lifted up part of the covers and gestured for her to join him.

"If you're THAT worried about it then sleep beside me. I promise to not do anything funny, and I'll wake you if I need something." he said blushing furiously. Celia just stared at him for a minute, not believing what he said. Then she slowly got up, turned out the light, and crawled underneath the covers with him. Jack smiled at her.

"Good night Celi." He blushed suddenly when she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're still an iceberg. Oh well...Night Jack. Love you..."

"Hey now..."

"What? I never said I wouldn't do anything. Besides, we're engaged."

"Are you trying to get me killed by Marlin?"

"It'll be fine. Night night. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Celi."

When Vesta found them like that the next morning she laughed to herself and snuck back downstairs.

_They can rest a little longer...I'll just have to get Marlin out of the house peacefully somehow. He won't be as understanding. _She thought to herself and Jack and Celia slept together in total tranquility.


End file.
